


A Shiro Surprise

by IncarnadineQueen



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deepthroating, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncarnadineQueen/pseuds/IncarnadineQueen
Summary: Shiro has offered to help Lance with his burgeoning gay feelings. After a few nights of experimenting and exploration Shiro thinks Lance is ready to learn about deep-throating, a specialty Shiro prides himself on. What better way to teach, than to give an example.Written for Kinktober 2018





	A Shiro Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober! I am a brand new member of the Voltron fandom and have only watched the first season, so this ficlet is set during the first season. 
> 
> I will be posting kinktober updates for various fandoms through the month of October on my new writing tumblr.
> 
> Come visit at https://incarnadinequeenfiction.tumblr.com/. NSFW M/F, M/M, F/F.
> 
> Let me know if you like this fic by leaving a comment or a kudo!
> 
> <3 Enjoy
> 
> ***This was written quickly in one evening, if you catch an error let me know and I will try to correct it!

This started shortly after the team Formed Voltron for the first time. Shiro knew first hand how it felt to come to terms with his feelings toward other men, and how impossible it seemed that he would ever be able to act on it. At first he wrote off Lance’s womanizing as just another teen jackass trying, and failing, to get laid. But as he watched Lance interact with Keith there were several instances where he noticed his eyes lingering or a flush rising when Keith changed out of his armor. 

He had enough experience to recognize gay panic when he sees it, so he decided to have a little sit-down with Lance late one evening after a long practice session. Lance, of course, denied his attraction initially, stating his rivalry with Keith is to blame for any strangeness. Shiro let it go, offering an ear whenever Lance needed it.

Not even a day later a knock came at his door. He was not surprised that Lance would come to him, only that it was sooner than he expected. 

Guilt will occasionally swell about what happened, and continues to happen, since that evening over a week ago. But now, staring between his legs at the sight of Lance sucking him off, the guilt disappears. He can’t recall exactly what was said between them that first night, but it had something to do with Lance’s inexperience and how he thought Shiro might show him some tips. He had been shockingly confident and pressed Shiro against the wall next to his bunk, feeling him up and rubbing his slender body along Shiro’s muscular frame. It was not long before they were both hard and wanting. They simply used each other’s hands and parted ways. 

Lance showed up again the next night, and the night after. Shiro had slowly worked up their activities to blowjobs over the course of the week, and tonight he was going to surprise Lance with a special trick.

As anticipated, a knock sounded at his door not too long after dinner. The other Paladins, and the two Alteans had retired to their respective rooms, the halls were quiet and the only creature stirring would be his nightly visitor.

Presently the tongue working at the head of his cock pulls him out of his thoughts, he groans with the pleasure but in contrast to the sound he pulls Lance off of him. 

“Mm, what is it?” Lance questions, licking the excess saliva and precum from his lips. 

Shiro internally battles the impulse to push him back down and shove in as deep as he can, but instead he takes a breath and moves to rise.

“It’s nothing, you are doing great. But there is something I want to show you.”

Lance looks both pleased at the compliment and curious as Shiro moves away from his bunk and leads lance by the arm to lie down. They are nude, as both had gotten comfortable enough to explore each other before getting down to business-in a manner of speaking.

“Uhh, Shiro? I mean…” Lance’s sentence trails off, his skin flushing red down his chest.

“Oh! No, I’m going to show you something, it’s a surprise, but nothing more than we have already done.” Shiro says this quickly to assuage any discomfort Lance has from lying on display in the older man’s bed. “Just lie down, relax, and let me do this for you.”

Shiro moves onto the bunk to gently run his hands down Lance’s chest, flanks, and down his thighs. He can see Lance visibly relax even while his erection jumps at the contact. Shiro takes the moment to admire the tan skin stretched over slender muscle. Lance arches his chest upward and lets out the most erotic moan Shiro has yet to hear.

“Shiroooo.” Lance whines and pushes his hips up into Shiro’s hands. 

“Alright, alright. Settle down.” His smile can be heard in the words, but Lance immediately settles back on the mattress as Shiro gently pushes his thighs apart to fit more comfortably between them.

He has intentionally neglected Lance’s cock this evening, wanting this experience to be truly amazing. The first touch of his fingers over the shaft have Lance taking in a quick breath and releasing into a soft moan as Shiro grips him more firmly.

Lance’s eyes fly open and his head rears up at the first suck to the head, Shiro is looking into his eyes as he begins to work his lips down and back up. He sucks hard on the way back up, then begins another descent, making sure to work his tongue the whole way. 

For his part, Lance is keeping together fairly well, he has bunched the sheets into his fists to help him fight the desire to thrust all the way into Shiro’s mouth. He lets out the breath he is holding when Shiro moves back up the shaft again. He is anticipating another descent but Shiro has paused his motions to get Lance to make eye contact again.

He gives a meaningful look to Lance before descending once more, only this time he isn’t stopping, he is taking in the whole thing. Sucking hard, rubbing with his tongue, going all-out.

Lance’s eyes go wide as he watches his whole cock disappear into Shiro’s mouth. The sensation is amazing and intense, he squeezes his eyes shut as he nearly completely arches off of the bed. 

“OHHH, What the- Shiro- What? How?” He breaks off with a cry as Shiro swallows around him.

“Too much?” Shiro rises over Lance to stare down into his face, he can’t help the satisfied smirk currently etched into his face. Lance stares up in a daze as he tries to come up with something to say about what he just felt. 

“I thought it was good before. I mean-you- I didn’t know you could do that. I had heard about...you know, deep-throating.” Lance’s words come out in a jumble, Shiro probably scrambled his brains. 

“Do you want me to keep going?” Shiro thinks he knows the answer, but he needs to make sure it really isn’t too much for the younger man. 

“Uhh, ya. Yes. Please.” Lance doesn’t even hesitate, he needs more of that incredible pressure and slick around him again. 

Shiro takes Lance in hand to give a few strokes as he get back into position. This time Lance is somewhat prepared, he lifts himself up on his elbows to be able to watch Shiro at work. It’s like the best magic trick he has ever seen, but once Shiro gets going again he slumps back into the bed with his eyes squeezed shut.

Shiro is more please with himself than he should be, if he wasn’t so focused on the task at hand he would be wearing a self-congratulatory grin. Lance’s un-contained moaning and gasping combined with the wet sounds coming from Shiro’s mouth fill the room with an obscene symphony.

Lance has lost all semblance of control. He is no longer trying to hold his hips down, and no longer trying to control the volume of his voice as his orgasm approaches at a rate far faster than he ever thought possible. 

Shiro has all of Lance in his mouth and throat, using every possible trick in his book. He moved his hands to grasp at Lance’s hips to contain the now wild bucking. He drags his lips up the shaft for what he knows is the last time. The cock in his mouth has swelled significantly and is leaking precum in a steady flow. He can feel the twitching of Lance’s orgasm and brings himself down to swallow the whole shaft as Lance releases.

“Oh shiiiiii- Shiro!” Lance shouts out as the orgasm takes him over, he is moaning and panting while twisting the sheets in his fists. Shiro is not letting up, Lance inhales to get his breathing under control before calling out in a begging tone, “Fuck, Shiro, please…”

As soon as the words leave his mouth Shiro is backing off, letting Lance’s cock slap against his abs while giving a couple of weak twitches. He sits back on his haunches and watches Lance’s breathing begin to even out. His own erection gives a painful squeeze that has him automatically moving a hand to provide relief. 

Lance is a beautiful sight with his glistening cock, flushed skin, and blissful expression. Shiro was hoping to have Lance suck him off, but he is so close now. 

Lance is roused from his post-orgasm daze by the unmistakable sound of Shiro’s rough breathing and slick hand. He leans up on his arms and watches Shiro as the larger man brings himself off.

Shiro groans deeply, shooting semen over the bed cover and Lance’s thighs. His fist squeezing tightly, as if to wring every drop from himself. 

“AH!” He releases himself then falls forward, bracing his arms on either side of Lance’s body.

“Wow.” Lance says reverently. Shiro momentarily rests his forehead against his shoulder before speaking.

“That one word is the highest praise I have ever received.” Shiro backs away from Lance to sit on the bed between his legs again. 

“Well, it was amazing. And surprising. I am truly impressed.” Lance scoots back to sit cross-legged then grabs a nearby tissue to wipe off his thighs.

“Does that mean you would be interested in learning?” Shiro grins at Lance, already knowing the answer. Lance takes no time to think about the question. 

“Yes! I mean...not right now, right?” Lance is eager, but just a bit tired.

“Hah, no, not right now. But I think if we do well tomorrow I can take a bit of time to give you a lesson.” He rises from the bed as he talks, Lance follows suit and they start to pick up their clothes.

“Of couurse, trying to keep me motivated. And I have to say it’s working.” Lance slips his clothing back on and turns back to Shiro, who has not put any clothes back on, but instead has sat back on his bunk to watch Lance. 

“Then I’ll see you back here tomorrow.” Shiro spreads his legs and leans back on his hands to give Lance a good view to take with him to bed. Lance’s eyes roam over Shiro before he makes eye contact again.

“Ya, goodnight.” He hits the door panel and steps out, giving a little wave before the door shuts itself. All the way back to his room he can’t stop smiling.


End file.
